Realize
by luvmyemobud
Summary: What if everyone loved you except the one you loved most? DxG. Don't like the couple? then don't read!
1. ManWhore

**A/N: I have no idea where I got this idea? XD Sorry I haven't been updating in so long but I have like 3 school projects to do :P. Anyways enjoy! :)**

I walked into the school and watched as everybody was smiling and waving. "Hello ladies," I greeted the group of popular girls. Some of them squealed while my girlfriend, Courtney, kissed me. I let go and said "I'll catch up with you later!" She giggled and turned back over to her friends. I continued walking, watching as all the girls were whispering things like "He's so hot!", "How come Courtney's the lucky one?", and "How do I get him to like me?". While the guys I passed whispered things like, "What a loser." , "My girlfriend broke up with me because she thinks she can get with him." , and "He can go jump in a ditch." As you can see, I'm pretty popular with the ladies. Why did they all want to hook up with me? Well I've apparently been crowned the hottest guy in school. Don't get me wrong. I have guy friends. Their names are DJ and Geoff. I saw them walking up to me. "Hey man!" Geoff greeted me before giving me a high-five along with DJ. Well I guess an introduction is in order. I'm Duncan. I'm 16 years old with a rich family. I have about 57 ex-girlfriends in this school but even though I broke their hearts, they still want me back. Yeah, I'm what you call a "cheater" but whatever. Once I get tired of one of my girlfriends, I find another one. Simple. How many girls have I slept with? I choose not to lose my virginity quite yet but once I do choose to lose it, let's just say I'm going to lose it many…many times with many...many different girls. "Dude, did you see the new girl?" Geoff asked. "Is she hot?" I asked. "Oh yeah!" Geoff replied which caught me a little off-guard. "Hotter than Bridgette?" I asked. Bridgette was his girlfriend. Unlike me, he likes to stay true to her. While DJ, is probably more in love with his pet bunny than anything. "I can't say that cuz Bridgette is my girl," Geoff replied. I rolled my eyes. DJ took a glance over to his right and exclaimed, "There she is!" while pointing to where she was. I looked to where he was pointing and….Holy Fuck she was HOT! He hair was short and black with blue streaks. She wore a midnight blue corset with a black skirt and combat boots. Her skin was a gorgeous porcelain while her lips and eyes were the same midnight blue. "Hello girlfriend number 59," I said while walking up to her. "Hi there beautiful," I greeted. She looked at me, her eyes widening. She's probably taking in the sight of this stud right here. "Uhh…hi?" she said like she was asking and pushed me aside. Wait…did she just IGNORE me? I chased after her, "So do you have a boyfriend?" I asked. "None of your business, creep," she said before speeding up her walk. Feisty, I like it. I continued following her, "So what's your name?" "Gwen," she replied. "Duncan," I said back and stepped in front her while grasping her hand and kissing it. I swear I felt something when I touched her hand. She blushed but kept walking. What's with this girl?

Gwen's P.O.V.

What's with this guy? He's like a freaking stalker. Well anyway, Hi I'm Gwen. I just moved to L.A. to start attending this school. The real reason why I moved though was because my dad got a job here. Maybe starting a new life in a new school wouldn't be so bad. I did have on friend here. She was my cousin. Her name is Amber. I've been trying to look for her but this guy kept getting in the way. Duncan, was it? He's trying to hook up with a girl he barely knows. What a man-whore. "So are you free on Saturday?" he asked. "Does it matter?" I replied. "Yes because you've just won a date with the hottest guy in school," he announced. I rolled my eyes and finally found Amber. "AMBER!" I exclaimed. "GWEN!" she screamed back as we ran up and hugged each other. "How did you get him to talk to you?" she whispered to me. "What?" I whispered back. She pointed at Duncan who was walking over to us. Oh no. "Hello ladies." Amber squealed a bit as I gave him a disgusted look. "Hey pasty," he said to me, "mind if I have your number?" Amber looked over at me in vain as I flipped him off. "Well I'd love to fuck you but I can't if you're just gonna ignore me," he said with a smirk. Ugh, what is up with him? "FINE! You want my number, here you go." I shoved a paper with my number on it into his hand. It was originally for Amber so she could call me but if it gets him off my back then whatever. "Now just leave me alone!" I screeched. He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. Did I really hurt him? Why do I care? I don't know this guy. He looked at me one more time and walked away.

(After School)

I got home and plopped onto my bed. It had been a long day but I couldn't stop thinking about Duncan. Yeah he was a slut but something about him just turned me on….WHAT AM I THINKING? I shook my head furiously. I can't fall for him. I can't. All he'd do is break my heart. Then suddenly, my phone rang. I answered it, "Hello?" "Hey I think we got off on the wrong foot," said a voice. It was….him.

**A/N: **

**Gwen: He's such a jerk.**

**Duncan: I'm right here!**

**Gwen: I know. *sticks her tongue out***

**Duncan: *smirks***

**Me: Review or Gwen will NEVER like Duncan!**

**Gwen: Who said I would like him even if they did review?**

**Me: I DID! So you have no choice.**

**Gwen: *rolls her eyes***

**Me: Review!**


	2. Lies will be Told

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long to update but school's a bitch. :P And I tried to space it this time but when I first uploaded it, the spacings didn't show up! UGH! So this is my re-upload so if it doesn't show up this time then I am NOT re-doing the spacings but I tried hard I promise!**

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

"Who's this?" I asked, as if I didn't already know.

"The sexiest beast to walk this planet," he contorted, making me fake gag.

"In your dreams," I replied.

"So, you…me…movie…tonight?" he asked.

"I…no…speak…your…language," I shot back, hearing him laugh.

"Do you wanna go to a movie tonight or not sweetheart?" he asked.

"No thanks, I've got some barfing to do."

"Suit yourself, babe but if you're not gonna come then I've still got Jessica waiting up for me. See you in school," he said.

Before I could shout some sense into that hollow skull of his, he hung up. What a jerk! I ended up throwing my phone across the room at the spur of the moment.

Oh fuck.

I ran over and picked it up, checking to make sure it was OK. Phew, it still worked. As mad as I was about this random guy just trying to hit me up, it kind of hurt that he had a back up plan the whole time.

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I hung up before she could say anything. Did she really just say…no?

"Duncan got rejected!" I heard from the other side of the door.

My hand yanked the knob of the door to reveal my little brother, Jason.

"Fuck off, Jason!" I shouted.

"Who's Jessica? Oh wait, she's not real!" Jason ended up on the ground laughing.

As much as I wanted to punch him, I had self-control so I slammed the door and locked it. Forget about Gwen, I have a ton of other girls to choose from anyway.

(The Next Day)

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I put one foot onto the school grounds and breathed in the fresh air of greasy foods, disgusting teachers, and slimy teens. This school could use some major rearranging.

"GWEN!" I heard echo throughout the halls.

I looked around and saw Amber waving like she was having a serious muscle spasm. Amber definitely wasn't one of the popular ones, she was dorky if anything but that's what I loved about her. Why have a normal friend when you can have a weird one? My feet managed to reach her.

"You need to get your permanent schedule today," she said with that giant grin of hers.

I nodded my head as she led me to the office. I walked inside and waved goodbye to Amber.

"If you're just going to stand there in the doorway then scoot, you're blocking my view," I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see the principal with his feet propped up on the desk and stern look on his face.

"I'm so sorry Mr…uhh…" I took a look at his nametag. "McLean."

I immediately scooted out of the way from his view of the school.

"What are you looking at anyway, sir?" I asked, curious.

"The drama ofcourse." He flipped his black hair away from his eyes.

"The drama?" I asked.

"Yes," he nodded, "the corruption of students and their relationships with each other."

My face went blank. This was going to be an interesting year. I grabbed my schedule and got my books from my locker. Afterwards, I began searching for my 1st period, Science class. Before I knew it, I had bumped into someone, sending our books along with ourselves, flying.

"I am SO sorry!" I exclaimed while gathering my stuff from the explosion.

"It's fine," said the person I bumped into.

"I think this is yours," he said, holding the book in front of me before our eyes met.

He was…hot! He had black, shaggy hair, a green shirt with a hand-print on it, along with baggy blue jeans and green shoes. His green eyes sparkled like gems.

"Uhh…I think this is your book," he insisted, sending me out of my daze.

"Uhh…yeah thanks," I managed to get out.

He caught me gawking at him, how embarrassing. We stood up once we managed to gather all of our stuff.

"The name's Trent by the way," he said, flashing a smile.

"Gwen," I squeaked out.

He chuckled, "You're cute."

My face was officially a tomato of red well more like a strawberry considering my head shape.

"We should hang out sometime," he said.

"We should," I smiled.

"Mind if I have your number?" he asked.

The bell rang.

"I have to get to class."

"What's your next class?"

"Science."

"Same here. You're in 10th grade right?'

"Yeah."

"Give me your number in class…if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all," I replied dreamily.

We ended up walking to class together. And during class, we exchanged cell numbers. Could this possibly be love at first sight? Ugh, I'm so sappy sometimes, but everything about him made me melt. The bell rang and I headed for 2nd period. As I was walking, I suddenly felt a hand slap my butt.

"Eeeep!" I yelped as quiet I could before looking at the one and only, Duncan.

"Leave me alone you, pervert!" I growled.

He smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close.

"Go out with me," he whispered into my ear.

Everything froze inside of me. Duncan chuckled as I slightly shivered from his breath on my neck. He moved his lips closer to my neck and began sucking on it. I moaned quietly from the pleasure. STOP IT, GWEN! HAVE CONTROL! He let go causing my hand to reach for the area he sucked on. I could feel the hickey on my neck.

"That's to let Elvis know you're taken," he continued to whisper into my ear before releasing my waist and walking off.

I was completely frozen as everyone in the hallway stared at me.

WHO THE HELL WAS ELVIS?

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

I released her waist and left her there, frozen. I smirked. I knew it was impossible for her not to like me. Otherwise, I wouldn't have turned her on so much. Now I just need to get her to go out with me and after that little incident, she'll have to say "Yes". I turned around and saw her leaning against the lockers with Elvis. I scowled at him, I saw THEIR little incident in the hallway when they bumped into each other. What was his name again? Trent? Whatever it was, he better not think he can get Gwen before I do.

The rest of the day dragged on until lunchtime. I ran over to Geoff, DJ, and I's usual table. Well I guess it's Bridgette's usual table too since she always comes over to make-out with Geoff the whole lunch period. I sat down, surprised to see that Geoff and Bridgette were actually eating for a change.

"Sup dudes and Bridgette," I greeted.

The guys nodded, acknowledging my existence while Bridgette actually said "Hey Duncan" with a warm smile. Bridgette was the only one (other than Gwen) who didn't have a crush on me. It was cool with me though since I already dated Bridgette a couple years back but I respect her relationship with Geoff now so it doesn't bother me.

"So did you manage to get a date with Gwen?" Geoff asked.

"I think we already know the answer to that," DJ laughed.

I felt my fists ball up.

"Uhh...yeah, I sure did," I lied.

"Is Gwen the new goth girl?" Bridgette asked.

"Yep," I said, "the smoking hot one."

Bridgette rolled her eyes and smiled, "Typical Duncan."

"Well why don't you invite her to sit with us?" Geoff asked while looking somewhere.

I followed his gaze to see Gwen.

"HEY GWEN!" Geoff shouted.

SHIT!

I tackled Geoff to the ground, while covering his mouth.

"MMMPPPHHH!" Geoff muffled from through my hand.

"What are you doing?" Bridgette exclaimed.

I looked up to see Gwen looking around for who called her name. Eventually she shrugged her shoulders and walked off. That's when I let go of Geoff's mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you, man?" Geoff asked with a serious tone.

"She's very…uh…shy," I quickly replied.

Nice going, Duncan.

"Since when would you care about-?" Geoff began before smiling a wicked smile at me.

"What?" I asked.

"She rejected you didn't she?" he asked.

"Absolutely not!" I shouted at him while grabbing his jacket, pulling him up.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"It sounds like you want some trouble," I growled while holding a fist to his face.

I could sense Bridgette quaking in fear for Geoff. Geoff still had that menacing grin on his face.

"Then prove it. I want to see you and Gwen on your "date". If she's really "shy" then I'll hide behind a tree." Geoff challenged.

I just sat there for a moment. If I told him the truth, he'd tell everyone and I'd lose my glory but if I told him a lie then I would have no way of proving it. Who knew I'd be stuck inside the plot of a chick flick?

"Fine," I said while getting off of him, "I'll be outside of Gwen's house tonight. I'll text you the time and address later."

Geoff got up and smiled, "Sounds good to me."

I sat back in my seat but was unable to take a bite of my food. I was going to have to do everything I could to get a time and place. My eyes glanced over at a girl who tripped and stumbled right beside a "WET FLOOR" sign. She looked familiar so I went over and helped her up.

"H-h-hi Duncan," she stuttered as I helped her onto her feet.

"Hey…uh..." I couldn't think of her name.

"Amber…Gwen's friend," she said.

Gwen's friend…Gwen's friend…Gwen's friend. It kept repeating in my mind over and over again. Suddenly, my brain sparked an idea.

"Hey Amber, can I talk to you for a second?"

**A/N:**

**Gwen: You better not manipulate Amber!**

**Duncan: (sarcastic) Oh I would NEVER do a thing like that!**

**Me: Ahhh, young love.**

**Gwen: i wouldn't love him if the world depended on it!**

**Me & Duncan: (sarcastic) Sure you wouldn't ;)**

**Gwen: I wouldn't!**

**Me: Review or Gwen will never confess her love to Duncan!**

**Gwen: I DON'T LOVE HIM!**


	3. Hate with a Hint of Care

**A/N: Hello good people! I finally updated again! I know I don't update a lot and I don't have some random, lame excuse for you except that i have school...and school sucks XD lolz And I get lazy a lot so I'm sorry, but hey we're all lazy every now and then! XD Anyways I hope you enjoy this new chapter. It's honestly not my favorite but it's quite a breakthrough in the story, K? So I hope you enjoy it and sorry for any of the characters seeming OOC. I'm pretty bad with that in this story T^T Anyways, enjoy!**

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

YES! YES! YES! Thank you Amber! I was running towards my house after school, while texting Geoff the details of Gwen and I's "date". What did Amber tell me, you ask? Well here's a quick flashback for you:

***Flashback***

"Hey Amber can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. She blushed and giggled. For a friend of Gwen's, she sure was openly interested in me.

"Sure," she said, "What do you need?"

"I want to know ALL about you," I lied with a seductive voice.

Then before I knew it, Amber and I were sitting down at an empty table as she rambled on and on about her life story. I, on the other hand, just sat back and pretended to listen, nodding every now and then and commenting with an "I understand". Then after a while, I got her to switch into the topic of Gwen. She began telling me things about Gwen, but the only things I paid attention to were Gwen's address and how she had a date with Trent tonight. Wait…Trent? Does she mean Guitar dude? Gwen actually fell for that loser? Damn it!

"Do you have any details about Gwen's," I choked on the next word, "date tonight?"

Amber nodded and rambled all the details about Gwen's date. She was going to a fancy restaurant that only Elvis could pay for. I restrained myself from imagining Gwen in a super sexy dress, going to the restaurant with Elvis. Damn her good looks. Then Amber mentioned the time that the date should be over.

"Did you say 8:30 p.m.?" I asked to make sure.

"Yeah," she said, "Why?"

"Oh no reason," I replied. It was amazing what things you could get out of a girl's mouth just by making her nervous. Then the bell rang.

"I'll see you later," I said while giving her a wink. I had everything I needed.

***End of Flashback***

Now I was running home from school with a phone in hand. My plan to trick Geoff was foolproof! What could possibly go wrong?

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

I was skipping home from school in complete and utter joy. (I didn't even know I could skip.) I had a date with the sweetest guy ever, tonight. He made me feel so girly inside. I mean look at me, I'M SKIPPING! I finally decided to stop skipping and walk so I didn't look like a COMPLETE freak. Amber wanted to ride the bus; she hated walking. Although, she wasn't too fond of the bus either so it kind of just cancelled out. I finally made it home to be greeted by my dad in the kitchen. He was cooking dinner for tonight.

"Hey dad," I greeted, "You don't have to make dinner for me tonight."

He glanced at me with a confused look on his face but averted back towards the food he was cooking.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I have a date tonight at a restaurant with this boy I met today," I replied, bluntly.

My dad's eyes popped open, "You have a date with a boy you JUST met?"

When I thought of it that way, it did make me seem slutty.

"It's…well…it's just a dinner date, dad," I replied, "It's to help us get to know each other." Yep, that was my excuse.

My dad didn't reply for a while but eventually sighed and said, "Fine but when you come back home, you better be home by 9:00 p.m."

I smiled, "You got it dad."

"Correction," he stated, "I want you home by 9:00 p.m. and STILL a VIRGIN. Got it?"

I blushed; my dad could be so embarrassing.

"I promise, dad," I said as I walked upstairs to my room and plopped on my bed. I can't wait for tonight! Ugh, I'm such a girlie girl when it comes to having a crush on someone.

***Later that night at 6:00 p.m.***

Trent should be here any minute now. I was going to a very high-class restaurant, so I wanted to look classy. I wore a long, midnight blue, sleeveless dress that reached down to my toes. It revealed my bare back while the front showed a small amount of cleavage. Now as embarrassing as it is, I don't really know how to walk in high heels; I always fall flat on my face. So I chose some black Converse. As for make-up I wore tons of eyeliner along with black eye shadow and midnight blue lipstick. I just finished straightening my hair when the doorbell rang. I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Trent looking as hot as ever. His eyes seemed to pop open at my dress. I snapped him back to reality.

"You ready, Trent?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be," he replied with that intoxicating smile of his.

We headed out to his car, which was a Honda mini-van.

"Sorry about the car," he apologized, "I know it's lame but I'm still saving up for my own car. This is my family's car."

"It works for me as long as I'm with you," I replied. I practically slapped myself on the inside. How the hell did I get to be such a sap? UGH! It's disgusting!

We drove to the restaurant in the mini-van and I asked if we could turn some music on. Trent smiled and said it was fine and turned on the radio. "Never Say Never" by Justin Bieber came blasting out of the car as I laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Come on," I chuckled, " It's Justin Bieber. He's a total fag!"

Trent instantly put a frown on his face.

"You know he's just a kid following his dream," Trent grunted.

Man, when he put it that way my face was blank. He had a point but did he have to make the conversation so serious all of a sudden? I was just joking around.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

He nodded his head, as a signal that he heard me and began humming the rhythm of "Never Say Never". The rest of the ride was awkward. Not just because I somehow offended Trent, but also because I felt like I was riding in a car with a complete gay-wad, Justin Bieber fan. After a while, we arrived at the restaurant. I could already hear the live classical music playing; it was soothing and romantic. I instantly felt like I was in a movie. Sure, I prefer stuff like death metal but every now and then I dabble in other genres. We stepped into the restaurant. The scenery was amazing…in a restaurant! I couldn't believe my eyes! Did I suddenly poof into Italy (or France or some other romantic country)? The waitress seated us with a smile.

"Can I get you something to drink?" asked the waitress, "Oh by the way, I'm Donna. I'll be your server for tonight." Trent and I both giggled a bit only Trent seemed to look at her seductively. What the hell?

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper," Trent said.

"And I'll just take water," I added.

"Coming right up," squeaked Donna as she walked away.

I scanned my menu, looking for something I liked but everything seemed so expensive. A salad bar caught my eye as I glanced away from my menu. I was sort of in the mood for salad. Donna came back and placed out drinks down on the table.

"So are you two ready to order?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "I'll just have the salad bar." Donna took note on a sketchpad.

"I'll have the lobster thermidor," Trent said before handing both of our menus to Donna.

"You got it," Donna squealed. She was really a power box of happiness…or fake happiness. Whatever it is.

"You only want salad and water?" Trent asked in disgust.

"Yeah," I replied skeptically, "is that a problem?"

"Come on," Trent laughed, "You're as thin as a stick. You should eat a cheeseburger every once in a while."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! He just insulted me on my body? Really? I mean, he must be BAD at first dates or something. Donna FINALLY arrived with Trent's lobster thermi-…whatever it was called. Donna did that squeak thing with her voice and skipped off but as she did, Trent's hand felt down her leg. What the hell is going on here? I just shook it off; after all, Trent was buying me dinner. I eventually got up to go to the salad bar. The rest of the night was weird but only to me. By the time we were both done eating, I needed to use the bathroom so I excused myself and walked to the bathroom. I fixed my hair and walked out to hear Trent's voice from the front entrance. I hid behind a wall and listened.

"I'm sorry babe," Trent said, "You know I can't get enough of these hot girls."

"I know and I understand but it gets annoying that you keep coming here with those girls when you're in a serious relationship with me!" squeaked a girl that jut HAD to be Donna. That scumbag.

"Look, I'll just act all nice and get her to have sex with me. Then I promise to stop cheating on you, OK?" Trent replied with a kiss on her lips.

"OK, fine," Donna said, skipping back into the restaurant without noticing me.

I walked up to Trent who smiled and led me to his car. I was riding in a car with a complete slut. My fury was being locked inside of me until finally, we were only a few blocks form my house when I said, "Stop." Trent looked confused but reluctantly pulled over.

"Look Gwen," Trent sighed, "I know what you're going to say."

"You do?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah of course! You want to have sex but you're not sure if I'm ready," he laughed.

"You fucking idiot!" I screamed, "You insult me all night, plan to have sex with me, and then cheat on me with Donna?"

I immediately stormed out of his car and yelled, "Go home!"

Trent looked at me surprisingly, but he had it coming. Then he drove off. Was every guy in this city a complete ASS? It was raining so my tears weren't visible. My feet moved at a quick pace as I ran to my house with the tears rolling down my cheeks, meeting with the raindrops. Good thing I wasn't wearing mascara I guess. As I reached my driveway, I saw a familiar green Mohawk leaning against my house.

"Why the fuck are you here?" I whispered to him once I got up to the front porch where Duncan stood. I couldn't scream right now, I couldn't.

"Look," Duncan began, " I don't have much time to explain but just play along, OK?"

"I don't have time for one of your fuckin-" I began before I was cut off by his lips being pressed against mine.

***Duncan's P.O.V.***

My lips pressed against her in fiery passion. I made sure to wrap my arms tightly around hers, so she couldn't push me off. The thing that surprised me though was that she actually kissed back. After about 5 seconds, my eyes glanced open at Geoff who was behind a tree giving me a thumbs up. I waited till Geoff left before letting go of her and giving her air. I expected her to yell something at me but instead she slapped me…hard.

"Damn!" I screamed, "THAT HURT LIKE HELL!"

"That was the point!" she shouted, "What's your deal?"

"What? I can't visit my favorite girlfriend every now and then?" I asked seductively while leaning into her lips and licking them.

"You're a fucking stalker! How the hell did you get my address?" she interrogated while wiping my saliva off of her lips.

"I have my sources," I replied nonchalantly.

"You bastard! Go away and don't come back!" she exclaimed before walking inside her house and slamming her door.

Well that didn't go too well. I just needed to convince Geoff that I was dating her anyway. With that, mission accomplished. I tried to walk away but Gwen's face flashed in my mind. Her eyeliner was slightly running and her face was red. Was she crying? Ehh, I don't know. I mean it was raining anyway. My feet seemed tried to walk away but they continued to not move. I really fucked up this time. My next move was clear; I had to go apologize to Gwen. I don't know how to apologize; I've never done it before. Knocking on the door, I hope for her to come open the door. She eventually came and opened the door.

"What do you want?" she sniffled. So, she was crying.

"What's wrong, babe?" I asked.

"Nothing! Now leave me alone!" she screamed, trying to slam the door but I held it in place. She wasn't very strong.

"Look," I began, "I just wanted to say I'm…s-s-sor…"

"Apology accepted now get out of here," Gwen growled.

"That wasn't a very apologetic tone," I smirked.

"You know what, Duncan?" she started, "I don't know what other girls are like here, but I'm not like all of them. I actually have priorities and needs. I'm not just gonna come up to you and agree to sleep with you or whatever. So, why don't you go crawl in a hole with a bunch of hoes? You'd be much more satisfied."

She slammed the door, leaving me there. Was this how I looked to everyone? Just some guy who wanted to fuck a bunch of girls and leave them? So, this is where I remain. Gwen is still the only girl that I can't get, but she's the only one I want. Why, you ask? Because, I just do. Something about her was addictive; it was just something about her.

**(The Next Morning)**

***Gwen's P.O.V.***

When morning came, I just forced myself up and did my daily morning routine. As I was going through the morning process, I thought about Duncan. He looked so sincere when he came to talk to me. When I finally trudged down the stairs, I saw a pop tart in the toaster that my dad had prepared. I refused to tell him anything about last night, so he probably left early for work. I grabbed the pop tart and sprinted out the door, planning to run all the way to school. By the time I arrived, I was out of breath. Everyone in the hall stared at me.

"What?" I asked, wondering what the big deal was. Whispers began spreading across the hallway. As if my life wasn't hard enough, I continued to walk and listen to murmurs until I heard a shouting voice.

"COME GET OUR NEW ISSUE! THE SCHOOL NEWSPAPER!" shouted a boy.

"Sure," I thought, "Why not?" I walked over and grabbed an issue to have my eyes pop open at the cover. It was a photo of Duncan and I kissing last night. My eyes were averted to Duncan sitting on a bench, licking a Popsicle. Damn him.

***Duncan's P.O.V.***

"DUNCAN!" shouted a familiar voice. I looked up to see it was Gwen, storming over towards me.

"How's it goin, gorgeous?" I asked taking another lick of my Popsicle until she knocked it onto the floor.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed.

"Explain this," she said, trying to calm down while showing me the school newspaper. Holy shit! Our kiss from last night was on the front cover. Who in hell could've-…Geoff.

"Please excuse me for a second sweetheart," I smirked at her. Geoff was in the middle of the hallway, making out with Bridgette.

"You're a dead man, Geoff!" I shouted, catching his attention.

"Oh hey Duncan," he said sinisterly, "Did you see the latest issue of the school newspaper? I think it printed nicely with a picture I took from my cell phone." He laughed hysterically before I grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up.

"I hope you have a good doctor cuz you're gonna need one when I'm done with you," I threatened.

"What's the big deal?" Geoff asked.

"Everything!" I growled, creating a crowd of students.

"Well I hope you and Gwen have a happy life together," he laughed. I snapped there and threw the first punch, which hit him straight in the face. He threw his next punch, which hit me as well. The process continued until we both heard a voice scream, "STOP!" Gwen came and broke us up. The girl's got guts.

"Oh hey Duncan. It's your girlfriend," Geoff growled, "and she'll end up in the hospital with you." Then he threw a punch at her too. Gwen swiftly dodged it and grabbed Geoff into a headlock.

"Fuck off," Gwen whispered into Geoff's ear, loud enough for me to hear it. She let go of him and he walked away in embarrassment of being beat by a girl. Gwen looked at me.

"Are you OK?" she asked. So, she does care about me.

"Yeah," I said, still in shock on what happened, "You?"

"Yeah," she said and tried to push herself away from the crowd, but was quickly stopped by me grabbing her shoulder.

"Why the hell did you help me?" I asked.

"No reason," she said, "I just felt like helping out someone." I smirked.

"You care about me, don't you?" I asked.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do."

"No, I DO NOT!"

Our argument was quickly interrupted by the principal coming through the crowd and pointing at both of us.

"You and you," he stated while pointing at Gwen and I, "Detention after school."

***Gwen's P.O.V.***

Shit! Detention? That totally ruins my permanent record. I'd be lucky to get into a good art college now. If only I hadn't helped Duncan out, but I guess I didn't want to see him get hurt. Note to self: don't EVER help Duncan again; he doesn't deserve it. I glared at Duncan in anger before walking away. As I was walking I heard Duncan whisper something.

"Yeah, you do," he whispered.

**A/N:**

**Gwen: DO NOT!**

**Me & Duncan: DO TOO!**

**Gwen: I don't care about man-whores! *sticks tongue out at Duncan***

**Duncan: You're hot when you deny you love for me. *smirks***

**Gwen: You're an ass!**

**Me: Don't you just LOVE these two? *ahem* Anyways, review for more chapters! ^_^**


End file.
